<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks Mom by Boba_Milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978466">Thanks Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk'>Boba_Milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Oneshot, Parental friendship, Sleep Deprivation, half-asleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro stays up all night and is sleep deprived and out of it all day. A concerned Ishimaru offers him coffee and to run over notes together to make sure he doesn't fall behind. Chihiro, in his delerious state, says "thanks mom". Ishimaru then precedes to spend the next several hours screaming to Mondo about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chihiro hadn’t managed to sleep in days, having pulled multiple all-nighters nearly trapped in his leather desk chair with his eyes glued to his monitors for hours without break. The boy had counted at least 3 nights of nonstop work programming and debugging his latest project, though at this point the days had blurred and it could have been at least a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning in particular had been hell for the brunet. He had started working the moment he got back to his dorm after class, his only break heading to the cafeteria to grab an energy drink and a bowl of fruit for dinner before getting back to work. Chihiro had sat in front of his monitors silently until his alarm startled him from his focus, reminding him of the sun soaking into the dorm and his need to get ready for class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting ready was a blur, his shower only perking himself up long enough to get dressed and get his bag together. He had gently smacked his face to try and get his own attention, enjoying letting himself twirl in his skirt in front of the mirror and succeeding in getting a small laugh from himself. But no matter how awake he got himself into feeling when he left his dorm, his fatigue quickly began to catch up to him and by the end of breakfast he was barely aware of his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was only faintly aware of his first few periods, and when he sat down at his usual lunch table he had no memory of his previous class. Chihiro leaned against the table weakly, fork absentmindedly poking at his lunch-what it was he wasn’t sure at this point. He rested his chin on his palm, trying to keep his head up no matter how many times he felt it start to slump as sleep tried to claim him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes forced themselves closed, humming softly as his foggy mind listened to the sounds around him. It was annoying but he didn’t mind it all too much. He could hear Hina and Sakura talking in the background and the boys eagerly rambling about sports and action movies somewhere in the distance. Even with all the noise he wouldn’t mind letting himself catch a quick nap before classes started again, it was probably for the best after all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chihiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden loud, energized voice startled him awake. Chihiro looked up in his own mild panic at Ishimaru, who looked down at the brunet with concern in his bright red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Have you not been sleeping properly? A full healthy eight hours of sleep are needed to have a productive day!” He crossed his arms in apparent determination before stiffly holding out a to-go cup of coffee, the aroma alone helping the tired teen perk up as Ishimaru continued speaking,”I for one prefer Tea but Mondo has told me coffee helps him when staying awake! If you need I can go over any notes with you so you don’t fall behind on any classes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Chihiro blinked softly, his mind still hazed with a thick level of sleep deprived fog, but he knew he should respond with something as he accepted the warm beverage. After a moment of tiredly staring at the clearly worried Moral Compass, the Programmer smiled warmly,“Thanks Mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishimaru blinked in surprise before stepping back in his dramatic shock, mouth gaped open in a silent scream. Chihiro looked at him in panic, tears forming in his eyes as he didn’t fully understand what he had said or what had caused the younger teen’s freakout,”Ishimaru? D-Did I say something wrong…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began to aggressively fall down his face, the raven haired boy couldn’t help the determined pride that began building up inside him as he shouted loud enough for the entire dining hall to hear,”No! Not at all! Thank you for that, Chihiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet boy stared in confusion and concern as Ishimaru emotionally nodded his leave and ran off to go rejoin Mondo at their normal table. He tilted his head nervously and sleepily wiped a tear from his eye, yawning cutely. Chihiro sighed and sipped the coffee the teen handed him, pleasantly surprised that the black haired boy knew how he normally added his sugar and creamer. Mondo had probably told him. He smiled softly as the hot drink began clearing the fog from his mind and allowed him to actually focus enough to finish his lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had He Called Ishimaru Mom?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ishimaru aggressively thunked his forehead against Mondo’s chest, tears rolling down his face nonstop as the Biker Gang Leader gently rolled circles against the Moral Compass’ back,”He called me mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sees me as a Parental Figure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks up to me, Mondo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm…you should be proud, babe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I am!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>